A biaryl compound, especially a biaryl compound having an electron-withdrawing group, is useful for an important intermediate for synthesizing a biologically active agent or various chemical products. As methods for producing the biaryl compound, Ullmann reaction of an aryl bromide compound or an aryl iodide compound in the presence of copper metal is described in Chem. Rev. 2002, 102, 1359-1469 and ORGANIC REACTIONS 2004, 63, 265-305.